


Black Lace

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh..I’ll go, get them", he gulps as she nods, "Right, then. I’ll go get them. From Coleman. God bless me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace

 

 

 

"Do you have any idea how bloody difficult it is to ignore you in this dress- who even decides these dresses for you?"

Alex laughs breathlessly as Matt fumbles with the ties and complains about the dress the wardrobe has put her in for the episode. How the odd looking dress is supposed to make River look ethereal is beyond her.

"Are you saying it’s easier to ignore me when I am running around in a corset?" she mouths at his neck, a teasing lilt to her words, "Such sweet things you say, darling."

Matt pinches her side in retaliation, huffing when she laughs again, “Don’t remind me of that bloody corset. It’s a good thing, really. How is Doctor supposed to ignore River when she is parading in front of him with those-“, he grins victoriously as his hands finally manage to undo the ties “Ha. Got it.”

"And, all by yourself, too", she teases again, laughing into his mouth as Matt crushes his lips to hers, pushing the silk jacket away. She cups his ridiculous face, moaning as his free hand moves down her body, coming to rest at her bottom, and kneads it. Of course the other hand is busy clumsily fumbling with her trousers. She pulls him closer, their tongues sliding and tangling together, rolling her eyes when he growls in frustration, clearly unable to find the draws.

Pushing him off, Alex cocks an eyebrow at him, taking off her trousers, before pulling him closer again. “I trust you don’t need me to show you how to….”, she trails off, her eyes indicating at his own trousers, smirking when he huffs.

"Have you any idea how long it has been?" Matt glares at her playfully, shoving down his trousers along with his pants.

Her eyes move up and down his form, her fingers curling in his collar and tugging him close. “Not since New York”, she whispers against his lips, pecking him once, twice before pulling him into a kiss.

He only pulls back briefly to get rid of her knickers, before kissing her harshly, swiftly, pressing her into the shelves behind her. “Too bloody long.”

 

—x—

 

Alex rolls her eyes fondly as Matt bounces from scene to scene. “Wow, Doctor seems almost happy at the prospect of saying goodbye to his dead wife.”

"How can you even think so, Kingston?" He turns to look at her, gasping, "Doctor is sad. Truly sad. _I,”_ he tugs her closer, his arm around her waist, and kisses her wrist, “-on the other hand, am happy, because _you_ are here”, he lowers his voice a touch, looking around to check for eavesdroppers, “-and, I intend to ravish my gorgeous wife again and again”- a kiss below her ear- “and again.”

"Wife? You are a bit too quick, aren’t you, Mr. Smith?"

Matt just out his lower lip in a pout, “Well, you are so. I remember a wedding on top of a pyramid.”

Snorting, Alex starts, stopping short when Jenna’s loud and indignant ‘what the hell’ echoes through the set. Both she and Matt look in the direction of wardrobe where Jenna stands, entirely too amused, a piece of lacy black fabric with something red peeking through it in her hand.

Alex squints for a moment as people gather around Jenna to look at the fabric, chortling amongst themselves, before turning to Matt. “Darling, where did you say you had put my knickers?”

Matt looks at her with artificially widened eyes, pretending to be scandalised, “Why, Ms. Kingston, here on set? At least, a bit of decen-“”

"Shut up, and tell me where my knickers are." Matt huffs as Alex glares at him, muttering about lack of faith. He reaches into his back pocket, tutting at her at the same time, "Riiiight here-", he looks up, giving her a reassuring smile, and  reaches into the other pocket. His brows furrow, his face pale as Matt searches all the pockets one after the other, before looking at Alex with a sheepish smile, swallowing as she continues to glare at him.

"Uh..I’ll go, get them", he gulps as she nods, "Right, then. I’ll go get them. From Coleman. God bless me."

 

—-x—-

 

Matt keeps stealing glances at Jenna and Alex. Latter having refused to help him in anyway in his endeavour, he tries to keep focus on the former- especially the piece of fabric the former seems to be dangling from a stick for everyone to see, lest he be sentenced to _No Sex_ again.

The moment Jenna and Alex get called for a shot, he shoots out of his chair, fully intent on making use of the opportunity and to save himself.

For some reason, every person on the set seems intent on talking to him. He gets stopped at least a dozen times or so. Somehow, he manages to reach Jenna’s chair while the shot is still going on, only to be stopped by Steven, who involves him in discussing some detail he doesn’t even pay attention to. By the time Steven lets him go, Jenna is back in her chair, and Alex is looking at him with disappointment.

 

—x—

 

"Who do you think these could belong to?"

Jenna dangles the knickers in front of him, turning them around and looking at them. Alex is in the ladies’ room, leaving him alone to face the mortification.

He almost spits out the words. “How am I supposed to know that, Coleman?”

"My, you are tetchy today", she goes back to examining the small black fabric again, "I was just saying whoever they belong to has an excellent taste. These look quite expensive too. And sexy."

Matt presses his eyes close, trying to suppress his inner chuffed self. He had bought that pair for Alex. Good times.

_NO. Focus!_

He glares at the girl, “You probably shouldn’t be dangling them like this! Have some respect for someone’s private matters, Jenna!”

"Private?" she snorts, "This was totally public. I found them in make up room after all."

He flushes at her words. How was he supposed to control himself when he had met Alex that morning after such a long time? Granted, Who set wasn’t the best place for this sort of thing, but well-

Next to him Jenna gasps, “Oh my god! You know something about it! Come on, tell me! No wait!”, a horrified look enters her eyes as she regards the knickers once again, “These aren’t Alex’s, are they? She was the one in makeup right before me.”

"For fuck’s sake, Jen, keep your voice down!" he looks around, flustered- if Alex heard that, he is as good as dead, "These aren’t Alex’s."

"They aren’t? And you know this…..how?" The devilish glint in her eyes rings an alarm in his head, but as they say, in for a penny, in for a pound. He swallows. "They are mine."

At any other occasion, he would have laughed at Jenna’s wide eyed expression as she stares at him completely speechless, her jaw open. “They- these are-“

He nods slowly, hesitantly, “Yes. They belong to me. I like to dress up sometimes.”

Jenna almost throws them in his lap, a mix of shock and disgust on her face, “Those Loubotins in your flat…?”

Matt nods again, pressing his eyes close. “I sometimes like to pretend I’m a woman. And well, these things”, he picks up the knickers she had thrown in his lap, cradling them close, swallowing at the musky smell, “are really comfortable.”

 

—x—

 

"I like to pretend I’m a woman!" Alex mimics him, laughing towards the end. She giggles only harder when Matt flops down on the couch, next to her, pouting at her. Scooting closer, Alex runs her hand along his arm, smoothing her palm over the muscle definition, before winking at him, "Black really does seem your colour, darling. But a size bigger, I guess."

 

 

 


End file.
